


Kissssssss

by Olivera



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivera/pseuds/Olivera





	Kissssssss

他醒来时，窗外还是灰蒙蒙的，静谧得仿佛这里是远离东京的世外小岛。也许还会让早起的人误以为是自己是午夜惊醒。街道昏暗，掠过几声远远的鸡啼。

月城雪兔迷迷糊糊地从枕头下摸索手机，然后眼睛贴着屏幕看时间。今天是个约会的好日子，但背后的约会对象还没有醒来。

他刚想翻身，就感觉到有什么地方不对劲。

清风飞过，院子里的树丛沙沙响了几秒，好像自然怪物的窃窃私语。雪兔用手抬开被面，借外部的光，正低着头愣愣地看着自己的下身。

手机闹钟响起，引来身后的人缓慢翻动。过了几秒，还在呆住的雪兔就被后面暖乎乎的怀抱给包裹起来了。

“早上好。”桃矢嘟哝道。

后腰很明显地能感觉到有点硬硬的东西，这并没有什么稀奇的。他们已经同床不知道多少次了，虽然生理课是初中的内容，但对于没有上过小学和国中却能基本掌握所有科目知识的雪兔来说，这种普通生理反应并不稀奇。

…奇怪的是，他第一次感觉到性欲。

在这之前，如果不是有时候和桃矢睡一张床的话，他几乎忘记了人会有这样的欲望，因为对原来的他来说，这是一种完全可以被忽略的，无关紧要的欲望。对非身为人的月来说，或许更是如此。大概自己本来没有性欲，也是因为月的关系吧，这是种保护。他想，像月那样温柔，如果不是面对真正爱着的存在，其克制和禁欲的自觉的精神力量是不会有任何衰弱的，但人类，就不总是那么坚强。

现在不一样了。他脑海里那些虚幻的记忆逐渐消失，过去的日子几乎只留下茫茫空白。而从实际意义上来说，这就是他第一次晨勃。

“桃矢…”雪兔轻声开口，声音有点僵硬。后颈热热的，搂在自己腰间的手臂发烫似的，让他难得地无所适从。

“嗯。”刚睡醒的桃矢没有听出什么，懒洋洋地答了声，反而更挪近了些，用牙轻磨了磨那脖颈上的皮肤。

“桃矢，放开我…”痒痒的感觉传达过来，雪兔忍不住开口道。

桃矢终于明白过来是怎么一回事的时候，他仍从背后搂着爱人：“所以，这是第一次吗，阿雪？”

雪兔好像从来没有听到过对方这么迷人的声音，是因为性欲吗？他看不到自己脸上的潮红，只是垂下眼眸来，看着身后的手探进宽松的卡通睡裤里。

“嗯。”

“可以吗？”桃矢问。

对方的紧张仿佛有些夸张，雪兔忍不住笑了声，反而把桃矢弄懵了。

“该怎么做，教教我吧。”他轻声地说，用一贯的口气，那温和的语调好像正在说“我喜欢你”一样。

一只外来的手覆上生平首次硬挺起来的茎体，另一只手被雪兔的腰压在床单上。只是在被触碰的瞬间，他那线条流畅的肌肉就禁不住绷紧。痒痒的，热热的，没有什么很重大的感觉。

快感是从细微处堆积起来的，从桃矢不断的用舌头刮蹭的脖子，到自己熟悉无比的那掌心握过的地方，到那双会按压黑白琴键的手指轻轻摩挲的凹陷。

像做梦一样，他双手抓住对方的手臂，不能而想阻止的奇怪情绪搅乱了思维。好像目光一旦投射到肉体上就会被烫到，雪兔不但不愿意发出声音，就连呼吸开始不受控制的紊乱，都使他觉得不好意思。

“桃矢…”他轻声呼唤道，随即闭口，好拦住稍显软弱的喘息。但是想要念出爱人的名字的欲望和性欲一样强烈，从下身两人接触的所有地方碰撞着、冲击着向上刺激他的心脏。

“转过来，阿雪，”木之本桃矢要他面对自己，说，“转过来。”

危险而火热的气氛在面对面里那所剩无几的空间中升温。他们交换着极其炙热的一个吻，舌头来回搅动，伴着唾液发出声响。

 

—————

戛然而止。(滑稽)


End file.
